Aurora
__TOC__ She's a cat ] Bio *Age: 21 *Sex: F *Species: Cat *Pure: Yes *Power: Teleportation Aurora is a forest green cat who is overly obsessed with technology. She spends much of her time abusing her technical prowess for her own entertainment. Appearance A cat with a dark forest green fur color, sporting lowlights of pitch black at the ends of her hair and tip of her tail. She is usually seen wearing a T-Shirt and jeans. It is rare for Aurora to dress in more feminine attire, however it does happen for formal occasions. She is rather lazy with her appearance due to her general nature of spending most of her time at home. Personality Everything is a joke to this girl, and she loves to play what she thinks are innocent pranks. She's a rather happy-go-lucky person who rarely treats things seriously. This has a tendency to irritate some of her closer friends at times. Despite her jovial nature, she is a very dependable person who can be relied on when things get difficult. Skills Aurora has a powerful grasp of current technologies, which she can manipulate using software of her own design. Most civilian grade systems will fall mercy to her within a few minutes. Her skills are largely used for her own entertainment or convenience, such as hacking access control systems to give herself access to every room in a building, or display funny messages on street signs. Interests Aurora spends most of her time tinkering with computers and electronics. Her hobbies are almost entirely contained within the digital world. Powers Aurora has a single power which, much like her technology skill set, is mostly used for convenience and entertainment. Using her energy, she has the ability to teleport. This power has several ways it can be used, each with its own benefits, limitations, and drawbacks. Teleporting Herself = The most obvious use would be teleporting herself wherever she could need to go. This comes in very handy in daily life, especially considering her apartment tower residence. Limitations Aurora can teleport herself to any location she has previously visited, or anywhere within her direct line of sight. This prevents her from using this ability to gain access to locations she has never been. Drawbacks There aren't many drawbacks to this particular method. After enough continuous uses, it can cause severe drowsiness or even lead to fainting spells due to fatigue. This can easily be avoided with time between uses. |-| Teleporting Others= Other people can be taken with her, willingly or otherwise, to almost any destination Aurora could reach herself. The only thing required is physical contact. Limitations When bringing others with her, Aurora has a fixed range. This range is significantly reduced for each person added, usually to a maximum number of three simultaneous "passengers". For each person she tries to take at the same time, her range is essentially halved. The farthest distance she has ever successfully teleported another person was just shy of three miles, and this particular incident left her unconscious afterward. Drawbacks Besides the obvious increase in energy required to perform this method, there aren't any significant drawbacks to Aurora directly. The ones she brings with her, however, can experience significant dizziness, fatigue, and sometimes nausea after their first few trips. |-| Teleporting Objects= Aurora can also teleport inanimate objects anywhere within her line of sight, and some places she visits frequently. This also requires physical contact with the object, and can be very dangerous. Limitations To teleport an object, Aurora must make physical contact with it. It must be light enough for her to lift it easily, and must be solid. Any item weighing more than a couple pounds must also be stationary in order for this to work. Drawbacks There are no immediate drawbacks to Aurora herself when using this on small objects, but it can have a disastrous effect on those around her if not done safely. Due to the nature of the teleportation, any matter at the target location is instantly vaporized to make room for the arriving object. As you can probably imagine, this can have catastrophic consequences if an object is sent to the wrong destination. History Aurora has always lived in the bustle of the city. Growing up with her sister was a rather uneventful experience. She had a rather average childhood, other than her parents being a bit more absent than a usual family. By middle school, Aurora had already taught herself a moderate amount of programming, and was irritating the school by breaking through their poorly written security filters. When she finished high school, Aurora had already made a name for herself as a freelance software developer. She never attended college, instead she jumped right into the workforce working from home at 18. She moved into an apartment of her own with the savings she'd stored from her work, and invited Mia to move in as a roommate to help reduce her own cost. The two of them have been very close friends ever since. Aurora maintains minimal contact with the rest of her family, preferring to be alone to do her own thing. Relationships Family *Selene - Sister Friends *Mia - Best friend